Unexpected Visit
by Ruler of the arts
Summary: Just another normal day for Zero Kiryu. Everything is going as it normaly does till the new of the new student catched his attention. Benathu Souka A.K.A. his childhood almost sweetheart. Rated T for Benathu's languege and plans for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey whats up? Have you noticed in the vampire knight book everyone Zero cares about dies! Heres a flash from the past for Zero. **

**DISSCLAIM:I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>It was just another day for Zero Kiryu. There was nothing new about it. Nothing abnormal, not even exciding. So he just sat at his desk and I put his head down with the intention to fall asleep. Class began and he wasn't paying attention. But two words from the teacher's lips caught his attention, "New student."<p>

He opened one eye. This was news to him. Normally-being a guardian and all-he would be one of the first to know. Zero listened for a name, thinking he had just forgotten and the name would spike his memory. And it did. But not in the way he wanted it to…

"Class, meet Benathu Souka."

Zero's head shot up. He did know this name…from a long…long time ago…Ichiri, the boy who sits to the lift of him was the only one to comment on Zero's jump, "Um…Are you okay Kiryu…?"

Zero didn't answer. He was focusing on the girl that was striding into the room with grace and wonder. She wore a normal school uniform from Cross Academy though she added her own punk twist to it. Her knee-high black socks were cut up with holes and slashes. The tie that was supposed to be on a bow on her chest was tied around her neck like a tie.

Her pure white combat boots went up to mid-cafe. The speed of her walk made her blade straight, waist length, bright crimson hair blow back over her shoulder. She was all legs with a torso that couldn't decide if it was an hour glass or not. A small hat rested on the right side of her head with a bright blue strip of hair falling down to her chin.

She was beautiful. Much prettier then he remembered. Zero's jaw dropped. But the thing that made him positive it was her was when she turned to the class, reveling her eyes. The left was soft lavender, a little darker then his own eyes. The right was an ice blue, almost white. She smiled.

Without thinking, Zero jumped out of his seat shouting, "Ben!"

All the attention turned to him. He didn't take his eyes off the new girl. She looked up at him confused. After a minute her expression turned to realization. She smiled a little and let out a sigh, "Zero Kiryu…" all head turned to her, "Long time, no see…_long_ time no see."

Zero was frozen. It _was_ her. He started walking down the stars in the middle of the room. Benathu continued, "Look at you…you grew up nice…you're taller than me now, aren't you?"

She met him at the bottom of the stairs. He looked her up and down, "You look…great…"

"So do you! Damn! I was hoping I was the pretty one…"

He stared at her for a moment, unsure of how to respond to this. Put her hands on her hips, "So do we hug or…shake hands…what?"

"I…have no idea."

"Me either"

"Kinda awkward"

"Just a little…let go with hug."

"Okay."

She stepped closer and wrapped his arms around he's neck. He forced his hands to lock around her waist. The class awed. Moment ruined. Zero jumped back. Ben looked around, "Woh…responsive crowd."

The teacher smiled, "Well, Zero, you'll be happy to hear I have placed Benathu-"

"Ben." Ben interrupted with a glare in his direction.

"…Ben…in the seat next to you."

Ben gasped looking back at Zero with a smile, "Oh my god! Freaking awesome!"

Zero found himself starting to smile…

* * *

><p><strong>I dont usualy like adding new characters to my fanfics but i like Ben's personality. I feel she is the last person you would expect Zero to be friends with which is funny to me. :) Almost done with chapter 2. <strong>


	2. Explain Please!

**Hey . . . Its me again. You will see more of Ben's attitude in this chapter. It ends kinda abruptly but thats cause I hate writing long chapters. Yuki is also in this chapter a little. Enjoy . . . I guess. **

* * *

><p>. . . . .<p>

Zero stood on the balcony of the second floor. The cool night breeze pushed his hair in front of his face. The clicking of shoes came up behind him. A familiar sound, he knew it all too well. Yuki Cross appeared next to him. Neither of them spoke.

Yuki let out a sigh breaking the silence, ". . . Well it's a nice night."

He glanced at her. She continued after he didn't answer, ". . . And it doesn't look like any of the day class students are out. . ."

Zero still remained quiet. He pulled his gaze away from her. Silence came over the two again. Yuki's warm smile faded. She looked out over the balcony, "Zero . . . So . . .You know the transfer student . . .?"

There it was. The question he saw coming. The one he can't avoid. He answered dryly, "Yep . . ."

"Was . . . was she your friend before that vampire showed up . . . ?" she glanced up at him. His gaze met hers. She jolted up and started waving her hands around, "Haha. Y-You don't have to answer that! I shouldn't have asked! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, she was . . ." Yuki lowered her arms, a little surprised he told her. Zero continued, "Ben was my best friend in the entire world. She was close with Ichiru too but . . . her and I were closer . . ."

Yuki paused before asking, ". . . How close . . .?"

He looked away, ". . . If only we were old enough to understand what love was . . ."

Yuki froze. Zero was that close with someone? She had no idea. He had never mentioned before. That didn't surprise her but still . . . after a moment Zero continued, ". . . She was there that day. She walked in as my parents were killed. When she realized I was a vampire, she . . . she attacked Shizuka. But in the end she had the same fate as me..."

It took a minute for Yuki to understand what he was saying. She gasped, "You mean . . . She's a vampire . . . ?"

Like on queue Benathu appeared below them. She reached out her hands and called to Zero, "'_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east . . . and Zero is the _sun' . . . what goes on!" She flashed them a peace sign.

Yuki got the joke. The balcony scene from _Romeo and Juliet_, Ben is Romeo and Zero is apparently Juliet. The thought made her smile.

Zero called down, "Ben, the day class students have to stay in their dorms at night . . ."

Ben perched her hands defiantly on her hips, "Now Zero, when have I ever followed rules?" She jumped up and grabbed onto the branch of a tree. She pulled herself up and grabbed onto the edge of the balcony-that was now in reach. She climbed over the railing and looked Yuki up and down, ". . . Zero! Interdiction!"

He glared at her, "You can talk."

She stomped closer to him with a threatening look, "Do it!"

"Ben, Yuki. Yuki, Ben. Happy!"

"Yes," She turned to Yuki and held out a hand, "What up?"

Yuki didn't really understand the question but shook her hand anyway. Ben asked, "You a friend of Zero's?"

"Um . . ." Yuki glanced at Zero, who had stopped listening. She was caught off guard by the girl's spunk and to-the-point attitude.

"Not friends . . .?" Ben looked back at Zero, "More?"

He jolted back into the conversation, "What! No! She's the Headmaster's daughter!"

"Oh, so more like kin. I'm with ya."

She looked back at Yuki with a bright smile, "Well, Yuki, I like your hair."

"Um, thanks." Yuki pulled her hand away from the strange, new girl.

"So how is Zero? Is he as stupid as he was when he was a child?"

"Um . . ."  
>"Got any embarrassing stories?" Ben smiled wide seeming too eager to hear the answer.<p>

Zero slapped his forehead.

Yuki glanced up at him, "Well . . ."

"Anything stupid he ever did?"

"Uh . . ."

"Did a girl ever dump him!" Ben gripped Yuki's shoulders and shook her a bit, "Come on girl give me something!"

Zero grabbed Benathu by the wrist and yanked her away from Yuki. She collided into Zero's chest, "God Ben you've only been here a few hours and you're freaking everyone out!"

Ben smiled up at her old friend, "I'm not freaking _everyone_ out. At the moment you seem to be the only one bothered by it." She turned to The Headmaster's daughter and smiled, "Do you mind if I steel Zero for a while?"

Yuki glanced between them. She couldn't help but notice that Zero didn't let go of Ben's hand nor Ben step away from Zero. In fact it had appeared she stepped into him more when Yuki wasn't looking. She was practically hanging off him. It was . . . refreshing to see Zero has someone he can be close to. Who is she to stop Zero from spending time with his, probably one and only, friend from the past. She smiled, "Of course, take him away."

Zero gave her a blank stare, "Now why say it like that?"

Benathu's smile only grew, possessed by something childishly evil, "If you say. Come on, Z, we got a lot to talk about."

The new girl began to walk away dragging Zero with one hand and waving to Yuki with the other, "Nice meeting you. I'll see ya 'round!"

Yuki watched as the two walked off, heading back inside. Zero followed without protest, walking with his usual '_Screw the world, I really don't care_' kind of swagger. They just looked natural together. Even if in Yuki's eyes they are so different, they were used to each other. Yuki cocked her head and thought, _wait . . . did she just call him Z?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tada . . . I guess. Tell me what you think of Ben so far and her being friends with Zero. I think its funny how completly opposite they are. This should be interesting muahahaaaa. . . . . <strong>


End file.
